The Gamer: Kirby
by TheOrangeLord
Summary: After death you would think afterlife or nothingness, but not pink and cuddly, but here I am in Kirby's world with Powers I barely understand. (M for Blood and violence) [Skip the first 3 chapters I did a rewrite (DISCONTINUED) Idea up for adoption, and honestly I would like to read a book with this idea used, im just not cut out to be a writer myself...
1. Chapter 1 pre-rewrite

**AN: I know this seems weird now for a gamer fic about the Kirby world but I have faith…**

"You know how in cartoons if you are hit by a heavy object, you get up a moment later and walk it off? That is false I know because I have lived it then not… I hate to be the guy that had to pick through bits of bloody, broken sofa to pull my mangled body out"… "Don't look at me like that moving furniture down two flights of stairs can be hard if you step on a LEGO." "But i'm rambling you obviously aren't here to listen to me complain about manual labor and if you are, sorry i'm moving on-" "Hey get back here!" said (REDEDEDEDACTED) **"NOT NOW I'M MONOLOGUING!" "** -Without any further interruption here is the story of my day today."

As I fell down the stairs I knew this was it, I was two flights up and was falling backwards with my feet in the air. Today was the day I was supposed to help my friend move out of his house, it wasn't a big deal as I had no plans and it wasn't an inconvenience to our friendship either because he was actually moving closer to me, due to several things, us being such close friends, he would be closer to the school district and he was moving out of his parents house. But if I knew his little brother was going to commit LEGOcide, I may have had second thoughts but if everyone knew how they would die, nobody would die at the pool or in a car crash. After 10 seconds of falling I felt the pain. It was a pinch at first but as I sat there on the bottom floor, I felt pain and warmth as the fruit punch that powered my body began to leak out of the hole my bones had ripped in my back and arm. The pain was less than it should have been due to the adrenaline and sudden contempt toward Legos, slowly i felt the pain fade and i heard voices scream my name but as i lay there dying i felt something difficult to describe it felt as if someone had started playing tug of war with my soul my entire being! Words can't do the feeling justice as suddenly I felt something I would never forget as it was the most intense pain I COULD ever experience, I know that for sure, because as the tugging grew worse I felt my very being tear, like two kids fighting over a toy my spirit was torn apart and suddenly I felt as if someone had turned me into a worn dish rag, frayed around the edges and covered in holes. Then nothing I could not think feel or have even thought of my life, I was nothing, not in a pessimistic way I was LITERALLY nothing, I was like an inanimate object unthinking, unfeeling, and dead, it was as if i was never alive to begin with. Then in an amount of time I could not comprehend I was back, I was sitting on my back against a tree. It was more uncomfortable than it should have been, and it was cold, it was then I realised I was not wearing any clothes. As I thought about this turn of events and wondered if I was dreaming. Like Sir Isaac Newton before me I was hit over the head with an apple. As I reached to rub the spot it landed I found I could not quite reach… And my skin was Jet Black. I sat in shock for a solid minute before I had another reason to freak out. A blue screen showing my status.

 **Name: Cobalt**

 **Level: 1**

 **Age: (1 DreamLand years) (16 Human years)**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Title: Ripped Soul**

 **Race: Puffball**

 **Color: Black**

 **Status: Confused, Fear, Shocked**

Gamer, Puffball, ripped soul? All of these things surprised me not only because I seem to have gotten the jackpot of all superpowers but also because I am, as far as I can tell in the Kirby universe (More than likely on Planet PopStar in Dreamland). O.K, first things first let's see if I can get my bearings, The place I am at is beautiful, it seems to be mid-day there is a river nearby and a little girl is approaching me, (Huh) "Hello who are you?" said the (Familiar looking) girl laced with a healthy amount of suspicion. Honestly I saw no reason not to tell her so I did "Poyo" that was what came out of my mouth. It took me a moment to comprehend that I, a 16 year old boy had lost any ability to form proper words and this was giving me a serious case of Deja-vu because those words seemed very familiar especially considering where i suspected i was. (Dear god, I'm in the Anime)... "Oh my gosh your just like Kirby!" said the girl whom I now suspect to be Tiff "Tiff!" I said. She stood there in shock for a moment before picking me up and looking me in the eyes. "How do you know who I am?" she said "Poyo" is what once again came from my little mouth. Struggling I managed to form two coherent words "Help... me?"


	2. Chapter 2 pre-rewrite

**AN: Anytime the character obtains a skill, it will level up when doing the relevant skill at random (So I do not have to keep track of EXP)**

After that I began to break down in tears against my own better judgement, I'm not sure if it was the fact that I died finally catching up with me or that I was in a world I loved as a child into my life as a young adult it might have also been that I KNEW I was never going to be able to go back even if I could I knew that my parents and friends saw my body by this point and how would I explain this to them, I can't even explain it to myself! And even then I would still be in this adorable plushie body!

Tiff was not conflicted in her next course of action, she gently hugged the small child as he cried and walked back toward the castle, "How am I going to explain this to my parents, much less MetaKnight?" she said softly as she walked through the outskirts of Cappytown.

Several minutes later she was at Meta Knight's door holding the sleeping Puffball, he had cried himself out only moments before she arrived at the castle (for which she was grateful, she did not want to deal with the King at the moment). "MetaKnight, MetaKnight!" She yelled at the door. The door opened and she came face to face with the masked warrior. As soon as he opened the door his eyes flashed between white and orange colors. "What is this?!" he said in immediate surprise. "I found him sitting outside of town against a tree!" said Tiff nervously. "Hand him to me." he said in his usual calm composure with his eyes shifting back to his neutral yellow. MetaKnight took him from Tiff and looked him over appraisingly as if determining the value of a precious gem, his eyes shifted from green to blue before they seemingly decided on yellow. "He is just like Kirby and his power may even grow to surpass his" He stated as a fact "But I also sense his life will be even more dangerous, be it because of his power or what he was given it to prevent…" The Knight said dangerously, as Tiff gazed worriedly.

"Poyo?" (Who are you?) said a squeaky voice as I was poked in the side. "Poyo-poy" (No I had nothing to do with the Mmmhhh…) I said blearily "Poi!" (Up!) the voice said as I was flipped over. "Omph" I said as I regained consciousness. As I looked over to find out the cause of my awakening I was mildly surprised. Standing right in front of was the pink hero himself "Poyo?" (Who are you?) For some reason I was able to understand his gibberish so I decided to go along with it. "Coulbult." (Cobalt.) "Poyo poyo Kni poi" (Follow me MetaKnight wants to see you!) So this is still confusing for me but at this point I don't have any better ideas so I follow him out of what I recognise to be MetaKnight's room and he places a vase over my head/body, shaped to look like King DeDeDe **AN: Expect anything in parentheses to be Kirby and Cobalt talking** (This is so we can hide, you are a secret!) Kirby said excited clapping his paws and jumping around (Why?) I said in confusion (Because DeDeDe does not like me and makes quick assumptions.) (Oh I get it.) **Obtained skill Sneak! Obtained Skill Disguise!** I nearly jumped out of my… vase?

 _ **Kirby**_

At the notification and it seemed that Kirby heard the noise as well as he put one of his paws where his ear should be and listened for a moment, before shrugging and pulling on one of the handles of the vase to guide his new pal around the hallways, it seemed every other minute he heard a beep but no matter how hard he tried, could not find where it was coming from. A short time later they found their way to the canyon where he and MetaKnight did regular training and exercise. They shortly arrived at the spot where Kirby and MetaKnight normally train, by this point Cobalt had removed the vase from his head and began looking around, secretly Cobalt was very excited, he was about to receive training from one of the coolest swordsmen in fictional history, or not so fictional as he once thought. "Hmph" came a grunt from behind Cobalt startling him. "I am MetaKnight and I will be your teacher and legal guardian." he said as his eyes flashed green with thought. "Tell me, what is your name?" "Caobullt!" "Kabi!" said both Cobalt and Kirby in unison, quickly looking at each other before laughing. _Oh my god!_ Thought Cobalt _I'm turning into a kid again, the change isn't just physical its mental too!_ Cobalt managed to not show his surprise and discomfort from his revelation as he looked at MetaKnight. MetaKnights eyes flashed pink with amusement then quickly back to yellow "Cobalt today we will work on finding your weapon of choice, as you have a great power hidden within you, others will want to exploit it for their gain..." he said crypticily "But if I give you access to this power they will never get the chance…" he stated without emotion. Cobalt's mind quickly debated if he should demonstrate his power, he ultimately decided MetaKnight was someone he could trust. *Beep* His status screen quickly popped up for all to see.

 **Name: Cobalt**

 **Level: 1**

 **Health: 100**

 **MP: 100**

 **Age: (1 year, mental age 10)**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Title: Ripped Soul**

 **Race: Puffball**

 **Color: Black**

 **Status: Stressed**

 **Skills:**

 **Sneak: 10**

 **Disguise: 7**

 **Physical endurance: 10**

 **Abilities:**

 **Inventory**

 **Inflate**

 **Rubber Body**

 **Gamer's Body**

 **Inhale**

"Interesting…" MetaKnight said eyes flashing green

 **AN: Notice that he cannot Fly or Copy abilities from enemies, but he can Hover and Inhale things into his Inventory, like how Kirby has his own dimension inside of him!**

"It seems as if your training will be different. But before we see what this power can do for you, we need to find out what weapon you feel most comfortable with." He said as he grabbed us both and flew off towards the castle.


	3. Chapter 3 pre-rewrite

**AN: I forgot to mention this but the main character is about 1/4th Kirby's size, Kirby had time to grow and age when he was flying through space, but Cobalt for all purposes IS a child compared to Kirby, Kirby is probably 4-5 years old, so he is kind of like Cobalts older brother! Kind of… weird… also Cobalts mental age is going to start deteriorating he will keep his memories but they will over time get fuzzy and he will forget about adult topics like violence, gore and such, retaining only a vague understanding, this is in part because he lacks Gamer's Mind but he will however still be able to think in battle, similar to how in the anime Kirby always seemed to age 20 year's experience-wise mid fight, he will also use tactics and make references he will not fully understand but will find funny anyway. One last thing, Kirby is only talking like that for Cobalt's benefit, he is fully capable of speaking (mostly) normal.**

They quickly found themselves in MetaKnights room after their short flight, and MetaKnight guides them to a bookshelf. Swiftly he covers them with his cape and the bookshelf begins to retract into the wall, some dust was kicked up in the process. MetaKnight twirled his cape back around his body and soon they stood in front of a torch lit pathway "Poyo…" (Cliche...) said Cobalt

"Poy yo poi." (He has always had a flair for the dramatic.) Kirby sweatdropped. MetaKnight walked down the hall with his two young wards, the halls were caked in moss and dust, but Cobalt was curious as to how long these torches had been lit. Soon they found themselves at the end of the corridor which opened up to a room filled to the brim with many if not most forms of weaponry. "So, what catches your eye?" said MetaKnight as Cobalt rushed into the room and began searching frantically for something particular. Seeing what was about to happen MetaKnight grabbed a shield off one of the walls and hid himself and Kirby behind it, just in time as weapons began flying through the room over head as Cobalt created a pile of weapons he did not need.

An hour later MetaKnight and Kirby had created a wall of shields to protect themselves from flying weaponry and projectiles. In the middle of the room was a mountain of deadly weapons and tools that Cobalt had discarded. Cobalt was nearing the end of what weapons he could find when he saw it. It was beautiful, and he knew that he would use this weapon for the rest of his life. It had an Hardened steel handle with a leather grip and obsidian pommel and guard, the guard was a solid sphere of polished obsidian, a titanium chain protruded from the grip and stretched 8 feet long, on the end of the weapon was a circular saw that was dulled enough not to cause any permanent injury, the chain was attached to a U shaped piece of metal that held the saw in place but allowed someone skilled enough to use the saw for its intended purpose. It was Perfect.  "Ah the "Chain Saw" the person who invented it, was a master of comedy and puns, that weapon can be lethal even in its dulled form but only in the hands of an expert" He quickly took the weapon from Cobalt and walked up to a training dummy and from a distance wrapped the chain around his neck and decapitated it efficiently with the saw."This is what you will be learning to do…"

The next few hours were spent cleaning and training with the new weapon, MetaKnight removed the saw from the weapon for safety of course. Soon Cobalt had learned the basics and gained a proficiency quickly.

 **New Skill: Chain Whip level 1**

 _ **You have trained for many laborious hours and gained an understanding of prop comedy and Monster hunting whips, with this you can grapple objects, remove limbs with the right equipment, suffocate enemies, bash enemies into each other and leave nasty marks.**_

This is even better than he had hoped. He could effectively become Cobalt Belmont! Or an Indiana Jones rip-off. But either way he would look awesome doing it.

Soon MetaKnight was able to see him improve much faster than before as Cobalt strung 3 training dummies to a support beam in the ceiling like a makeshift gallows. Unfortunately for Cobalt however he did not have enough chain to do so and was carried away with the dummies and landed on the support beam, carefully Cobalt unwrapped himself and the chain from the beam and the dummies fell to the floor, as he floated down to join them on the ground. "Hmph you have much yet to learn before you will be ready for a real fight. Luckily for you we have time…"


	4. A Nuclear Winter

I was getting groceries and just made my way outside the supermarket when I became part of a robbery gone wrong. Soon I was laid out with my hands zip tied behind my back with a man running back and forth between his multiple hostages but for some reason I was not panicking, it was as if I wasn't there mentally it was like it hadn't quite registered with my brain that I was in a position where I could die and suddenly I was snapped out of it when the man pulled me in front of him and used me as a shield, the sudden motion caused one of the more trigger happy officers to fire and suddenly I was dropped to the ground, as I lay on the ground sticky with what I recognise as my blood, I heard several more gunshots ring out before I was jerked off the ground and felt something cold and metal pressed against the back of my head "NOBODY MOVE OR THE KID DIES!" I heard sirens in the background but they seemed to be more and more distant with every passing second. I no longer felt the burning pain in my chest that had been there only a few moments ago, suddenly the yelling intensified, the words no longer made sense and got fuzzy and soft, and then I was shook to my very core as I briefly saw blood fly out of my forehead and drip down my temple and hit the ground in front of me, then I was falling I heard screams and everything went dark as my skull hit the pavement.

Suddenly the only thing in my vision that wasn't utter darkness was a familiar blue screen. **[Hello!] [You have been granted the power of "The Gamer!"] [A world is in trouble and due to cosmic law, (and luck on your part) a, hero has been selected by the gods of this world and enlisted to help by pulling a name out of a hat, and that hero is YOU!]** Ugh I have read too many fanfictions… but I guess anyone would go crazy after losing what I assume to be 30-40% of their brain not to mention blood loss, but if I have to be crazy i'm glad I can enjoy it! "How do I know this is real?" Then I received the worst migraine ever and that includes when my forehead got a new window via a bullet. "God damn what the hell?!" **[Who are you to complain?] [You have been granted a new chance at life.] [Also you wanted proof this is real?] [Have a MEGA MIGRAINE!] "** You have a sick sense of humor don't you you little shit…" **[Ah ah ah… swears are not appreciated where you are going!] [And i'm only a representation of your psyche so honestly you are giving yourself a migraine!] "** Where am I going then?" **[DreamLand.]** "Honestly i'm not sure why i'm humoring this but, don't they have a hero?" **[Yes but he is young and inexperienced he will need help or he will perish in the day's to come.]** "But he has MetaKnight!" **[He is also insufficient.] [Oh it seems it is time.] [Goodbye, we will not be able to speak for some time so until then.] [Ta-Ta!]** "NO WAIT!" Suddenly I was trapped in darkness again, alone and tired.

At some point I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes I saw that blue screen again

 **HP and MP have been restored. Look out below!**

"Ugh-AHHHHHHHHHHH!?" I screamed as I fell from the clouds. _I'm falling what do I do?!_ Soon it didn't matter as I saw where I would impact, MetaKnight's ship The Halberd. The ship seemed to be in bad shape, it was covered in smoke and fire, one of the wings was fully coated in fire, and one of the engines was not working. The ship was falling into the ocean at a downward angle and I saw MetaKnight at the helm dashing between the controls. And then I crashed.

 _ **Halberd Med-Bay**_

The first thing I did when I woke up was look at my appearance as it was a cliche to wake up with a different body in these situations. "Yup this is not my body…" I said as I examined the room with a cautious eye. It was dark with a single door and open window, the curtains blew inward with a draft. "No? Hmph well it would seem so." Said a pair of bright yellow eyes next to me at the side of my bed. "Don't sneak up on me!" I shouted at MetaKnight "I did not sneak up on you I have been here for several hours waiting for you to awake." He said passively "You have been watching me sleep?" Creepy but he is very vigilant "Can you walk?" He asked avoiding the question "Yes I think so. But it may take a moment because this is not my body…" I said waiting for him to respond "I know... we were contacted from deep space, coming from an unknown origin they told us about your arrival a week ago. They told us you would arrive after the defeat of Nightmare" He continued "It was said that Nightmare would survive the Star-rod and his spirit would escape his body to find a new host and that he would attempt to possess you as you would be closest, but they said your unique powers would allow you to work as a vessel for him and allow you to retain control, creating a makeshift prison…" He finished "Were you informed of my origins too?" I said somehow retaining any fear or surprise "Yes we have the full story regarding your destroyed planet…" wait wha… "DESTROYED?!" I yelled "Yes the person who spoke to us, said you were the sole survivor of a dead race and had your mind placed in the body of one of my people. We have the full transcript on paper if you would like to see for yourself?" "Yes" I said instantly as he handed me a pile of papers.

An hour later I had finished the papers, it explained everything, several days after my death, North Korea nuked the US and most of Europe this caused a chain reaction that shook the planet and guaranteed mutual destruction. The higher powers convened and noticed this world of Pop-Star was in for its own destruction soon, so they chose a member of the human race to survive and prevent another planet of intelligent species from destruction. Who better to save a planet from destruction than someone who has experienced it and has nothing left to lose!?

I sat in bed thinking to myself, I hadn't been there when it happened and I had nothing there for me, I lived alone, I was an orphan with no attachments, I was compensated by the government and got some assistance but there was noone who I cared for or who would miss me, I used to spend my time doing odd jobs to make money for food and to fuel my hobby, video games of course… _so many cliches._ I had used my money to pay for food, internet and games. Kirby was never my favorite series, there was no real story, but I did enjoy watching the show when I was younger and still had a family, _Maybe that's why I still bought the games…_ I thought to myself as I sat in bed. "It seems that ShiverStar was Earth after all…" I said softly as I fell asleep.


	5. stat watching

**AN: So I wasn't happy with how the book was turning out and I decided to do a rewrite, if you were wondering why last chapter was weird that is why, I decided the Cobalt was not who I wanted him to be and decided it was early enough for me to start over I will do my best to see to it this no longer happens, but on the plus side I think the story is now going to be more in depth and exciting!**

I woke up the next morning and looked over the rest of the papers, yeah that confirms it. I am the vessel for the dream demon Nightmare. _How long will it take for him to start ****ing with my dreams…_ I wonder to myself.

I frown "Well I guess if I have The Gamer power I should test it out." "Status"

 **Name: Cobalt**

 **Level: 1**

 **Health: 1000**

 **MP: 1000**

 **Age: 15**

 **Class: Undecided**

 **Title: Vessel of evil**

 **Race: Puffball**

 **Appearance: (Skin) Dark blue (Eyes) Amber (Feet) Light grey.**

 **Status: Stressed and worried**

That sums me up pretty well. Lets see my skills "Skills."

 **Skills:**

 **(Passive)**

 **Gamers Mind**

 **Gamers Body**

 **Rubber Body**

 **Physical Resistance lvl 10 (-1% DMG)**

 **(Active)**

 **Inventory**

 **Inflate**

 **Inhale**

I more or less expected that "Stats."

 **STR:5**

 **DEX:15**

 **VIT:20 (-1% DMG)  
INT:10  
WIS:15  
LUK:-5**

I assume my Vitality is so high due to me being a Puffball like Kirby and MetaKnight. They can soak up damage like sponges. My dexterity is so high from when I lived on the streets and those "Odd jobs" I mentioned earlier, my wisdom is probably because of my decision making that helped me get myself out of full on poverty, and Luck is so bad because of how my life has gone so far, not to mention how I was at the "wrong place, wrong time" when I died…

No Stat boost? Well screw you then!

 **+0 ****'s for insulting the system!**

Fine! No free stats without work? I guess I just have to work… Damn.


End file.
